The Others
by Lone Star Gazer15
Summary: Ok some thing happend so I had to delete the orginal vesion cuz it wasent updating and now I have redone the orginal starting chapther so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

woho! alright then my next story is the others this is just to introduse the cahrcters in ths story.

* * *

The Saturdays (I dont have to give a all out explination on them so on to the othere ones.)

Alana Zerek: 11 year old gril that has the same color hair as the saturdays has criptid powers and her parents are criptidzooaligis but diffrent from do and drew.

Maylyine Zerek: Mom of alana and is part of the secret scientis but is in the department of agents that are triand diffently for the field.

Drake Zerek: Dad of alana who dose the same kind of job as his wife and a agent and scientis llike his wife.

Drew Tores: 13 year old that has brown and blonde streks in it his parents are arcioligis and are close freins with the zereks he also has powers but he can see thing fro one pice of evednce.

Conner Tores: 17 year old brother of drew and is a techy person but is a skilled fighter.

Hally Tores: Mom of drew and conner who is also a skilld fighter

Mark Tores: dad of drew and conner and is the best of them in skilled fighting.

* * *

this has been also chaned due to the change in the way the story is going. but any way I fixed the frist chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry but I think ive got the hang of this agian and got over writers block so im redoing the whole story to make it go the way I want it to go so here is the oficial chapter 1 but redone.

* * *

Chapter 1 It's over

Pov Alana

Bye mom, bye dad see yha when you get back!

"Hey wait up Ihave to say good bye too, see yha to mom and dad can't wait to get back to New Zealand when you get back!" yelled my best friend Andrew to his parents as they left.

So weres your big brother Conner, Andrew?

"He should be around her some where but hey who do you think was that guy who called an said all of those things to our parents? he asked and ran off after that the question.

I knew he had asked on pupsose to mess with me but that was just a shourt and non threatening version of what happened. to me it was one of our parents friends calling to mess with us, but then agian how did they now Drewys older brother Conner had made something amazing to help us in our familys partner reasherch studies when our parents dident even tell and body cuz they were waiting till tomorow to say any thing about it, and another thing was why did thery hide there face or how did they know how old Conner, Andrew, or me was because nobody new how old we where cuz im still 11, Drewy is 13, and Conner just turned 18. Then agian life hasent been the same as it was befor cuz when I tured 11 things happend and not the normal thing 11 year old kids cand do but hey lifes complicated.

3 Weeks later

Until now. About a day ago we had gotten a message that some one had our parents and said if we dident bring the Jirow Project to them bad things were going to happen but the thing is we had never heard about that, EVER! Sothe thing is what is the Jirow Project and why did the mans voice sound so familier?

"We have to go, LIKE NOW!!! Andrew yelled from the door way of my room and by the look of his face some thing was despretly wrong.

I of course was going to fallow him then it began the explsions and ratifing noises of me home and the inhabatnce in it being destroyed all in the matter of minuets, it was horribel when we the saw the man behind it all, the host of weired world? But what dose he want with my parents orconners and drews parents, what was he doing attacing us anyway!

" Well look, look what do we have here? A bunch of littel children, all worried about there mommys and daddys well I asure you they alright for now but another thing is where is my prize? He chukled

"Hey you look here old man, dont think I dont know who you are cuz im 18 for your information and heres another thing I have problems with maniacs like you calling me a little kid so dont push your luck!!!!!!!! Conner yelled in a blaze

But the man dident anwser he just stood there with a crazy smile forming across his pale old face, he then reached in to his cloak and pulled out something but I couldent get a good of what it was.

" Hey whats that Mr. Small, creepy,and ugly you better tell me or els." Drew said trying to intimidate the man.

I sudenly was abel to see what he hid under his cloak, a devolian aralid and the reson I now this is becase once my dad got to up clse and personal with one durring one of our routine missions to find a cryiptid that I cant recall the name of but all I knew was that these things were deadly. But by that time I was to late he had already launch them from his hand and they had aready hit there intened target, US! The world around me became ablur as the large thud from the 3 bodies hit the ground, the last thing I manged to see was a man with a mask wakld over with something in his hand and hand it over to the man butthe it bacame black.

* * *

So here is what im trying to do im going to update more friqently to get all of my stories back to date to im doing my best. Please review, thankyou.

*!COOLCELI*!


End file.
